Christian Gutknecht (1722-1795)/relatives
Generation No. 1 1. ? (Possibly Frederick) GUTKNECHT was born in probably Germany, and died in probably Germany. Children of GUTKNECHT are: 2. i. HANS MICHAEL "MICHAEL" GUTKNECHT/GOODNIGHT, b. Abt. 1708, Germany; d. September 01, 1781, near Harlan's Station, Lincoln Co., KY. ii. GERICK/GEORGE GUTKNECHT/GOODNIGHT, b. probably Germany; d. June 1780, Ruddell's Station, Kentucky Co., VA (later Fayette Co., KY); m. CHRISTINE; d. June 1780, Ruddell's Station, Kentucky Co., VA (later Fayette Co., KY). More About GERICK/GEORGE GUTKNECHT/GOODNIGHT: Immigration: Arrived Wilmington, DE, from Rotterdam, ship "Recovery", 23 Oct 1754 Military service: Revolutionary War veteran Miscellaneous: Assessor for his district in Mecklenburg Co., NC, 1778. Killed by Indians Residence: Owned land near brother Michael in Mecklenburg Co. (now Cabarrus Co.), NC, which he sold in 1774. Migrated to Kentucky Co., VA (later Lincoln Co., KY). Lived in Ruddell's Station, KY, about 35 miles northeast of Lexington, KY Marriage Notes for GERICK/GEORGE GUTKNECHT/GOODNIGHT and CHRISTINE: According to the book "William Moore Goodnight of Johnson County, Missouri, 1875 - 1951," pg. 283, "In June 1780, the British Captain Bird, with an army of 500 Canadians and Indians with well equipped guns and cannon swooped down from the north and destroyed the station. George and his wife were killed, their children carried off to Detroit by the Indians. Two sons, John and David, were in the army and away from the fort at the time. All captives were eventually released, but it was twenty years before Elizabeth, with her two Indian children, aided by a French trapper escaped and returned to Kentucky." Also, according to the same book, pages 239 - 259, and 283, George and his wife were great-grandparents of Colonel Charles GOODNIGHT "Texas Charlie" (1836 - 1929), the Texas cattleman and trail blazer who also served as an scout and guide for the Texas Rangers during the Civil War. Colonel Charles GOODNIGHT was s/o Charles GOODNIGHT and Charlotte COLLYER. Charles GOODNIGHT was s/o George and Christine's son Peter GOODNIGHT and his wife Nancy FOREHAN. An entire chapter in the book is devoted to Colonel Charles GOODNIGHT. iii. CHRISTIAN GUTKNECHT, b. Bet. June 22 - 24, 1722, Germany; d. December 26, 1795, Germantown, Philadelphia Co., PA; m. MARY MAGDALENA, Abt. 1752, probably America. Notes for CHRISTIAN GUTKNECHT: According to the book "William Moore Goodnight of Johnson County, Missouri, 1875 - 1951," p. 299, "While proof of his relationship to John Michael and George Goodnight who arrived in Pennsylvania in 1752 and 1754, has not been positively established, we know that Christian and his family were aware of the presence of these families, and the fact that they knew of the murders of John Michael and George by Indians in far off Kentucky, leads us to believe that Christian, Michael and George were brothers." More About CHRISTIAN GUTKNECHT: Immigration: Arrived Philadelphia, Sept. 13, 1749, ship "Christian" Religion: German Reformed Church Residence: Germantown (now absorbed into the city of Philadelphia), Philadelphia Co., PA More About CHRISTIAN GUTKNECHT and MARY MAGDALENA: Marriage: Abt. 1752, probably America Category: Relatives pages